


Missing them

by CroftersGamer



Series: Shards of one heart [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dad Deceit, Kid Remus, Other, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Remus, mention of Roman, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroftersGamer/pseuds/CroftersGamer
Summary: Remus miss his brother very much.





	Missing them

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote~

Ethel took a deep breath, one of his gloved hands going to his face to rub his eyes in an attempt to make his vision less blurry. His back ached from the sitting position, his elbows against the kitchen table while one of his hands kept writing. 

The house was a mess; there was a pizza box half empty in the coffee table and some toys in the carpet. The man was so focuses on the task in hands that he didn’t hear the light footsteps going down the stairs. 

─ Dad? ─ The small and sleepy voice came like a whisper, Ethel looked immediately, and the boy who was about six years old had in his tiny hands a big plushie octopus. 

─ Remus… Why you are awake, is 3 AM. ─ The dad tried to be serious, but the boy didn’t even care right now.

─ I miss Roman... 

Ethel felt a giant spike going down his throat to the bottom of his stomach; he knew that it wasn’t going to be easy on him. 

─ Oh honey… I know you do… ─ He muttered, opening his arms and letting the boy get closer, hugging his neck. ─ I miss them too…

They kept the silent for a moment, the child hugging Ethel with all his forces. 

─ But don’t worry, you will see Roman again soon… I believe he misses you too…

A small smile came to Remus lips; the thought of having his twin brother with him again was enough to make him feel better. Ethel didn’t even have the chance to say anything else; the boy was already asleep in his arms. 

─ Sleep tight, honey… You will see Roman soon, I promise…


End file.
